yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/136
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَجَعَلُواْ لِلّهِ مِمِّا ذَرَأَ مِنَ الْحَرْثِ وَالأَنْعَامِ نَصِيبًا فَقَالُواْ هَذَا لِلّهِ بِزَعْمِهِمْ وَهَذَا لِشُرَكَآئِنَا فَمَا كَانَ لِشُرَكَآئِهِمْ فَلاَ يَصِلُ إِلَى اللّهِ وَمَا كَانَ لِلّهِ فَهُوَ يَصِلُ إِلَى شُرَكَآئِهِمْ سَاء مَا يَحْكُمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve cealû lillâhi mimmâ zeree minel harsi vel en’âmi nasîbenfe kâlû hâzâ lillâhi bi za’mihim ve hâzâ li şurekâinâ, fe mâ kâne li şurekâihim fe lâ yasılu ilâllahi ve mâ kâne lillâhi fe huve yasilu ilâ şurekâihim, sâe mâ yahkumûn(yahkumûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve cealû : ve yaptılar (ayırdılar) 2. lillâhi (li allâhi) : Allah için 3. mimmâ (min mâ) : o şeylerden 4. zeree : yarattı, var etti, çoğalttı 5. min el harsi : ekinlerden 6. ve el en'âmi : ve büyük baş hayvanlar 7. nasîben : bir nasip, bir pay 8. fe kâlû : böylece dediler 9. hâzâ : bu 10. li allâhi : Allah için, Allah'ın 11. bi za'mi-him : kendi zanlarıyla 12. ve hâzâ : ve bu 13. li şurekâi-nâ : ortaklarımız için 14. fe mâ kâne : fakat o ...olmadı 15. li şurekâi-him : ortakları için olan 16. fe lâ yasılu : fakat ulaşmaz, varmaz 17. ilâllah (ilâ allâhi) : Allah'a 18. ve mâ kâne : ve o ...olmadı 19. lillâhi (li allâhi) : Allah için 20. fe huve : ama o 21. yasılu : vasıl olur, ulaşır 22. ilâ şurekâi-him : onların ortaklarına 23. sâe : ne kötü 24. mâ yahkumûne : hükmettikleri şey Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Allah'ın yarattığı ekinlerle hayvanlardan Allah'a bir hisse ayırıp boş düşüncelerine göre bu Allah'ın diyorlardı, bu da ortaklarımız olan putların. Putlara ait olanlar, Allah'a ulaşmıyordu ama Allah'a ait olanlar, ortaklarına, putlara kavuşuyordu, hükmettikleri şey ne de kötüydü. Ali Bulaç Meali O'nun üretip türettiği ekin ve hayvanlardan Allah için bir pay ayırdılar, sonra kendi zanlarınca: "Bu Allah'ındır, bu da ortaklarımızındır" dediler. Kendi ortakları için olan (pay), Allah tarafına geçmez, ama Allah'a aid olan kendi ortaklarının tarafına (payına) geçer. Ne kötü hüküm veriyorlar? Ahmet Varol Meali Kendi zanlarıyla: "Bu Allah'ın, bu da ortak koştuklarımızındır" diyerek Allah'ın yarattığı ekinden ve hayvanlardan Allah'a pay ayırdılar. Ortak koştukları için ayırdıkları Allah'a ulaşmaz. Allah'a ayırdıkları ise işte o ortak koştuklarına ulaşır. 14 Ne kadar da kötü hüküm veriyorlar! * Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Kendi zanlarına göre, 'Bu Allah'ındır, bu da putlarımızındır' diyerek, Allah'ın yarattığı hayvanlar ve ekinlerden pay ayırdılar. Putları için ayırdıkları Allah için verilmez, ama Allah için ayırdıkları putlarına verilirdi; ne kötü hüküm veriyorlardı! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Allah’ın yarattığı ekinlerden ve hayvanlardan O’na bir pay ayırdılar ve akıllarınca, “Şu, Allah için, şu da bizim ortaklarımız (putlarımız) için” dediler. Ortakları için olan Allah’ınkine eklenmiyor. Allah için olan ise ortaklarınkine ekleniyor.. Ne kötü hükmediyorlar! Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah'ın yarattığı ekinlerle hayvanlardan Allah'a pay ayırıp zanlarınca, bu Allah'a, bu da ortaklarımıza (putlarımıza) dediler. Ortakları için ayrılan Allah'a ulaşmıyor, fakat Allah için ayrılan ortaklarına ulaşıyor! Ne kötü hüküm veriyorlar? Edip Yüksel Meali ALLAH'ın ürettiğı ekinlerden ve çiftlik hayvanlarından O'na bir pay ayırarak, kafalarına göre, 'Bu ALLAH'ın, bu da ortaklarımızındır,' dediler. Ortaklarının payı ALLAH'a ulaşmıyor; ancak ALLAH'ın payı ortaklarına ulaşıyor! Ne de kötü hüküm veriyorlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Tutup Allah'ın yarattığı ekin ve davardan ona bir pay ayırdılar ve kendi yanlış kanaatlerince: «Bu Allah için, bu da ortaklarımız için.» dediler. Fakat ortakları için olanlar Allah tarafına geçmez, Allah için ayrılmış olan ise, ortaklarının tarafına geçer. Ne kötü hüküm yürütüyorlar! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Tuttular Allâh için onun yarattıklarından: Hars ve en'amdan bir hıssa ayırdılar, zuumlarınca şu, dediler: Allâh için, şu da şeriklerimiz için, amma şerikleri için olan Allah tarafına geçmez, Allah için olana gelince o şerikleri tarafına geçer, ne fenâ hukûmet yapıyorlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve (o müşrikler) Allah için O'nun yarattığından, ekinden ve hayvanlardan bir pay ayırdılar, sonra zûmlarınca, «Bu Allah içindir, bu da ortaklarımız (putlarımız) içindir,» dediler. Artık ortakları için olan Allah'a ulaşmaz, Allah için olan ise o ortaklarına ulaşır. Hükmeder oldukları şey ne fena! Muhammed Esed Onlar, Allahın yarattığı tarlalar ile hayvanların mahsullerinden Ona bir pay ayırırlar ve "Bu Allaha aittir!" derler; yahut (haksız şekilde), "Ve bu (da), eminiz ki, Allahın uluhiyetinde pay sahibi olan varlıklar içindir!" diye iddia ederler. Ama zihinlerinde Allaha ortak saydıkları varlıklar için ayırdıkları şey, (onları) Allaha yakınlaştırmaz, Allah için ayırdıkları da (onları ancak) Allahın uluhiyetine ortak koştukları o varlıklara yakınlaştırır. Gerçekten de ne kötüdür onların yanılgıları! Suat Yıldırım Allah’ın yarattığı ekinlerden ve hayvanlardan kendilerince Allah’a bir hisse ayırdılar da kendi batıl iddialarınca: "Şu, Allah’ın" dediler, "Şu da uluhiyette ortakları olan putlarımızın."Ortakları için ayırdıkları, Allah’ın hissesine konulmaz, ama Allah’a ait olanlar ortaklarının hissesine aktarılır. Bunlar ne kötü hüküm veriyorlar! Süleyman Ateş Meali Allâh'ın yarattığı, ekin(ler)den ve hayvanlardan Allah'a pay ayırdılar. Zanlarınca: "Bu Allah'a, bu da ortaklarımıza" dediler. Ortakları için ayrılan Allah'a ulaşmıyor, fakat Allâh için ayrılan, ortaklarına ulaşıyor. Ne kötü hüküm veriyorlar! Şaban Piriş Meali Allah’ın yarattığı ekin ve hayvandan Allah’a bir hisse ayırıyorlar, akıllarınca: -Bu, Allah’ındır, bu da ortak (koştuk)larımızındır, diyorlar. Ortakları için ayırdıkları Allah’a verilmez; ama Allah için ayırdıkları ise ortak (koştuk)larına verilirdi. Ne kötü hüküm veriyorlar! Ümit Şimşek Meali Bir de, Allah'ın yarattığı ekinlerden ve hayvanlardan, Allah'a da bir pay ayırdılar ve akıllarınca 'Bu Allah'ın, bu da şeriklerimizin' dediler. Şeriklerinin payını Allah için ayırdıklarına katmazlar; ama Allah için ayırdıklarını şeriklerinin payına katarlar. Ne kötü birşeydir o hükmettikleri! Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Kendi döllendirip yaydığı ekinden ve hayvanlardan Allah'a bir pay ayırdılar da kendi zanlarınca şöyle dediler: "Bu Allah için, bu da ortaklarımız için." ortakları için olan Allah'a ulaşmaz. Ama Allah için olan, ortaklarına ulaşıyor. Ne kötü hüküm veriyorlar! Yusuf Ali (English) Out of what Allah hath produced in abundance in tilth and in cattle, they assigned Him a share: they say, according to their fancies: "This is for Allah, and this" - for our "partners"! but the share of their "partners" reacheth not Allah, whilst the share of Allah reacheth their "partners" ! Evil (and unjust) is their assignment! M. Pickthall (English) They assign unto Allah, of the crops and cattle which He created, a portion, and they say: "This is Allah's" in their make believe "and this is for (His) partners in regard to us." Thus that which (they assign) unto His partners in them reacheth not Allah and that which (they assign) unto Allah goeth to thee (so called) partners. Evil is their ordinance. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri ONLAR, Allah'ın yarattığı tarlalar ile hayvanların mahsullerinden O'na bir pay ayırırlar ve "Bu Allah'a aittir!" derler; yahut şekilde, (119) "Ve bu da, eminiz ki, Allah'ın uluhiyetinde pay sahibi olan varlıklar içindir!" (120) diye iddia ederler. Ama zihinlerinde Allah'a ortak saydıkları varlıklar için ayırdıkları şey, onları Allah'a yakınlaştırmaz, Allah için ayırdıkları da ancak Allah'ın uluhiyetine ortak koştukları o varlıklara yakınlaştırır. (121) Gerçekten de ne kötüdür onların yargıları! 119 - Haksız şekilde -çünkü var olan her şey son tahlilde yalnız Allah'a aittir. 120 - Lafzen, "bizim Allah'a koştuğumuz ortaklarımız için" -yani, "Allah ile ortak olduklarını düşündüklerimiz". Şerîk teriminin bir açıklaması için bkz. bu surenin 22. ayeti ile ilgili not 15. İslam öncesi Araplar, tarım mahsullerinin ve hayvanlarının bir kısmını bazı putlarına, bir kısmını da onlardan biri -ve en büyüğü- olarak gördükleri Allah'a adarlardı. Ancak Kur'an'ın metodu ile uyumlu olarak yukarıdaki ayet, yalnızca İslam öncesi Arap hayatının tarihsel yönüne atıfta bulunmamakta, daha geniş ve daha genel bir muhteva da taşımaktadır: yani, yalnızca dinî "mükellefiyetler"in Allah ile muhayyel tanrılar arasında paylaşılmasına değil, ama aynı zamanda O'nun yaratıcı güçlerinden bir bölümünün O'nun yanısıra başka bir şeye veya kimseye izafe edilmesine de işaret etmektedir. 121 - Yani, onların dinî görevlerinden bir "kısmı"nı Allah'a yöneltmeleri gerçeği, imanlarını güçlendirmez; ama daha çok, O'nun aşkın benzersizliğinin inkar edilmesine işaret eder ve böylece onları muhayyel ilahî veya yarı-ilahî "aracılar"a daha fazla bağımlı hale getirir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri